Barbie's Journal
Barbie's journal is a record of events Barbie wrote about from October 31, 2002 until June 29, 2006. October 2002 10/31/2002 Great Party – Bad Luck Every fabulous person in NY must have known about that party in SoHo last night! Totally packed. Some guy bumped into Madison and spilled cranberry juice on her new killer suede slouchy boots. OUCH! Gotta call her. I wonder if she’s recovered yet. November 2002 11/3/2002 Feelin’ Good… Early day. Met Madison and Chelsea in Times Square at 8 to walk in the Women’s Cancer Walk for a Cure. Glad I did it. Good cause. Good friends. Good karma. 11/4/2002 Hip Hop Rocks (so does Robbie) Just chillin’, listening to some hip-hop. Burning copies of the hottest new CDs. Speaking of hot, it’s been 4 days since my cutie Robbie called. Not that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, but we definitely flirt. Hmmm… I wonder what’s up with that… 11/5/2002 No Cell…Oh Well Was in a rush and ran out without my cell phone today. Can you believe it? Barbie without her connection to all things fabulous? I actually had to use a public pay phone! Gross! 11/6/2002 Play It Cool – But Look Hot So Robbie finally called. His band is playing downtown tonight. I probably should play hard to get, but he is just such a hottie. No girl worth her credit cards could resist him. I must go fabulize. 11/7/2002 Who "New"? Went to visit Chelsea at the flea market today. The booth next to hers had some fab jewelry. I'm usually into buying "new" but this is the kind of stuff you just can't find in a store. Way cool. 11/28/2002 Terrific T-giving Caught part of the big parade on TV – always puts me in the holiday spirit. Then played hostess for a delicious dinner with the girls. Speaking of yummy… we stayed up super late having a movie marathon of our fave hunkster stars. December 2002 12/1/2002 Chilling Out Was pretty nippy in the city today. Great excuse to wrap up in my fave color-striped scarf. Sooo the style this season. No secret here – I love the look of hip winter fashions. Just not sure I’m ready for this whole cold weather thing. Brrrr 12/2/2002 Bad Break Stopped for a latte before hitting the nail salon (with a really bad break) and who do I run into? Yup. Robbie. There I was holding my cup with my sorry-looking nail-less finger. He said I should have saved the nail. He could have used it as a guitar pic. I could have just died! 12/4/2002 Have You Heard??? You know I’m all about the latest in the wireless world. So imagine my shock when I heard someone’s cell phone barking like a dog. I am totally not making this up. It’s the newest thing. Musical rings are so yesterday. Well, I made a B-line to the cell phone store and guess what? My new cell meows! Fab or what? 12/6/2002 Reservation for 3 Like how awesome is Madison’s dad? He got us a reservation at that hot new restaurant/club, 11C! It usually takes months to get a rezzy there! We’re going Sat. night. Mad’s dad rocks. 12/9/2002 C-eleb Sighting? 11C was awesome! The entrance actually looked like someone’s apartment door! I could swear one of those fab gals that “charm” me every week was at a table behind us, but we couldn’t stare – so uncool. We took turns going to the ladies room to pass her table but the waiter blocked our view every time! I would bet my brand new designer handbag that it was her for sure. 12/12/2002 Paging Dr. Barbie Madison just called with an e-mergency. Hasn’t been able to get e-mail in 3 days (I know, total torture). Dr. Barbie to the rescue. The girls always call me with their techy problems. 12/15/2002 Everything's Beachy Went to an absolutely fabulous event last night. It was to raise money for this charity called A Wish & A Smile. They do really good things for sick kids. Anyway, I’m building their website (I like to put my computer know-how to good use), so they put me and the girls on the guest list. It was a “beach party” – pretty cool in the middle of winter – and we had a ball! 12/18/2002 New Makeup—New Attitude! Me, Mad and Chels cured our early-winter blues with makeovers today. The woman who did my makeup taught me this fab trick. Dab a little gold shimmer powder on your lips and then put clear lip-gloss over it. It’s glittery and gor-geous! Perfect for all the holiday parties coming up! 12/21/2002 Party Time News flash! Barbie, Madison and Chelsea throw THE best parties! I had a great mix of music going, Chels did a fab job of decorating (she put lava lamps all over instead of regular holiday lights – so retro), and Mad was the perfect hostess! 12/24/2002 Soup and Chocolate Poor Chels is feeling under the weather, so Mads and I took her some soup. She said she felt a lot better just seeing us. Later, M & I went for hot chocolate. Mmmm... I love mine with LOTS of marshmallows and a peppermint stick. Listen to me -- I sound like a little kid! 12/25/2002 Get the Picture? Got the latest and greatest digital camera today. It’s super tiny – like the size of a credit card! Unbelievable! Anyway, the girls and I are invited to like a thousand New Year’s parties, and I am going to capture every fabulous moment for my online photo album! 12/28/2002 Golden Girl So I am walking down the street when I see something so incredible I stop right in my tracks. Gold sneakers! They are sooo right now! Needless to say, I am wearing them as I am writing this. They are too fab for words. 12/31/2002 2003 for me… My New Year’s Resolutions: Start going to the gym. Spend even more time with my very fabulous friends. Give Robbie a New Year’s kiss. :-) January 2003 1/1/2003 2003 is Great for ME! Hold on to your fabulous handbags because this is BIG news. Robbie gave me a New Year's kiss! We were all at this party, and he was chatting up this girl so I didn’t think he even noticed me. Then everyone started counting down – 5,4,3,2,1 – and he kissed me! I nearly fell over. This is going to be one ultra fab year! 1/4/2003 Sale Away! Well it’s that time of year again. SALES everywhere! The girls and I are going to divide and conquer. I want to shop uptown, Mad wants to hit SoHo, and Chelsea wants to see what’s going on in the Village. We’ll get together later at my place and have a “fashion show.” 1/6/2003 Glam Shots Am so digging my new digital camera. Got fab photos of me and the girls showing off our new stuff at our "fashion show." Chels said my place made the perfect catwalk. Can't wait to post pics in my online album. 1/8/2003 Dinner and a Hottie C is crazy busy with flea market stuff this week, so Mad and I treated her to dinner tonight. She was super surprised when we took her to this adorable French bistro she's been wanting to try. Had the coolest – and cutest! – waiter, Stefan. From Paris and soooo yummy. He got a BIG tip! 1/11/2003 If It Was Any Colder Outside... Just went around the corner for my morning latte, and I am one frozen Barbie. Lesson learned today: Next time call for delivery! 1/13/2003 Snow Bunnies The girls and I are planning a little ski trip. Mad’s dad is chaperoning. I bought a baby-blue ski jacket with ski pants to match – sooo adorable. Gotta get some funky chunky sweaters to wear in the ski lodge, too. Fashion is a major part of the ski experience, you know. 1/17/2003 One Two Ski! Having a blast! We hit the slopes early, then hung out in the lodge and met a ton of really adorable guys. Why is it that guys in ski suits always look so cute? 1/19/2003 Seeing is Believing Got back from the ski trip just in time to dash out and get the latest fab-tacular gadget. You plug it into any phone and you can have a video conference call. How cool will that be when one of the girls calls me up for some fashion advice, and I can actually see what she's wearing??? I love technology. 1/23/2003 An Absolute Ball Tonight was a riot. We went "Extreme Bowling" with a bunch of friends at Chelsea Piers. It's the latest craze! There's great music, a lazer light show, glow in the dark pins, and fog machines! Too cool! 1/24/2003 Music to My Ears! I can’t believe it. One of Chelsea’s friends at the flea market has a friend who is a lighting designer for our favorite band. They are in town tonight and the tix were sold out weeks ago, but this guy totally hooked us up with 5th row seats! 1/26/2003 Bowled Over We all went to a Super Bowl party at Robbie’s today. I can’t tell you how many times Robbie has tried explaining the game, and all I see are these big guys running and knocking each other down. I just don’t get it. Oh well. Got to see Robbie. 1/28/2003 The Ladies in Red It’s all about red this winter. So Madison and I are going out today to “redden” up our wardrobe. Sweaters, skirts, purses… I even saw a great red watch in a magazine that I just have to have! Gotta stay in style February 2003 2/1/2003 Mambo Meets the Girls So Mambo’s first meeting with the girls didn’t go very well. I mean, Mambo was very excited to meet us. So excited that he ran to the door, jumped up, and you-know-what all over Madison’s boots! Of all people, it had to be Madison, the one who treasures her footwear. She totally freaked out as she stood there in a little puddle. Looks like Chelsea has to work on this paper-training thing. 2/3/2003 Spa-tacular There’s nothing like a day at the most fabulous spa in the city. I’m sure after Madison gets a soothing herbal wrap, a facial, and a massage, she’ll be walking around like a whole new person. Not in those boots, of course (I don’t think she’d find that funny). 2/6/2003 Is a Kiss Just a Kiss? Haven’t heard from Robbie since the big New Year’s Eve kiss. What’s up with that? Maybe it freaked him out that he kissed me. Guys can get sooo weird like that. Or maybe he just kissed me because I was the girl standing closest to him at midnight. Or maybe he’s been really busy with his band, and I’m just being paranoid. I think I’ll go with that one. In fact, I’m going to write him a “Hey, what’s up?” e-mail. 2/8/2003 V-Day Par-tay Bumped into Melanie today. Met her at the nail salon awhile ago, and we see each other around the neighborhood sometimes. Of course, she looked fab. Always does. We have that in common! :-) She invited me and the girls to a Valentine's Day party. How sweet is that? I've never been to one of her parties, but I hear they're all that and more. We are sooo there. 2/10/2003 Open Your Heart Just got the invite to Melanie's Valentine's Day party - it came with a groovy glass heart inside. Very cool. The party is at this new nightspot that everyone's talking about - and it hasn't even opened yet. Mel's party is on their opening night. Hard to believe, but I have absolutely nothing to wear. Before I have a heart attack, I'd better call the girls to rescue me from my fashion emergency. 2/12/2003 Hearts for the Heroes The girls and I baked some heart-shaped cookies last night and took them to our local firehouse today. We do stuff like that every holiday, and the firemen are always really appreciative. They sooo deserve it. And is it just me or are those guys totally adorable or what? 2/14/2003 The Heart of the City HELLO! Talk about a party! OK, first of all, the place was fab! There was a gigantic heart hanging outside, and inside everything was red – red couches, red walls, red candles… I was so loving the whole scene. And then it got even better when the band showed up. I had no idea it was going to be Robbie’s band! He hung out with me between sets and get this – he held my hand the whole time we were talking! Was Cupid looking out for me or what? 2/16/2003 Other Fish in the Sea? Didn’t think I could crush on anyone except Robbie, but HELLO Josh! I sat next to him at this crazy new sushi restaurant last night, and he is just dreamy. Has the biggest dimples I have ever seen. I kept sticking my chopsticks in them! I think he got a kick out of it. 2/18/2003 A Hairy Situation Talk about a bad hair day! I don’t know what was going on this morning, but my hair absolutely refused to cooperate. I brushed it one way, it went the other. Like it had a mind of its own. Tried putting it in a ponytail and even that didn’t work – I looked like an alien. Thank heaven for baseball caps! 2/20/2003 I Have a Butter Idea The girls and I went to the movies with “Dimples” (Josh) and his friends. It was totally awkward because Josh and I wanted to sit next to each other, but we felt funny saying it. So there we were, standing in the aisle and making a scene about who would sit where. Finally, I said, “Why don’t those of us having butter on our popcorn sit next to each other? Makes it easier to share.” I knew Josh was the only one who ordered butter! Pretty slippery move, huh? 2/22/2003 Feeling Good, Looking Great Finally got to the gym today. Boy, am I glad I splurged on a new workout wardrobe – I kept running into all these adorable personal trainers! I would have been completely mortified if I’d shown up in my ratty old sweats. 2/23/2003 VIP Treatment I have to say it’s so cool to step out of a limo and walk into a trendy nightspot. First of all, everyone looks at you like you’re famous, and you don’t have to wait in lines to get in! We walked into the 11C Restaurant without a reservation, and then later we hit the Lavender Lounge (so hot right now) without any wait. We pretended we were movie stars all night. What a blast. 2/26/2003 Nurses on Duty We’re gonna hang with Chels tonight and keep her company since she has to stay off her ankle for a few days. We’ll probably order in some Thai food – her favorite – and rent some movies. That’s what friends are for. 2/28/2003 Got the Blues! I woke up this morning, looked around and thought, “My bedroom needs a makeover.” An antique blue makeover, of course, since it’s my fave shade. I went to town with my plastic (wouldn’t it be cool to have a blue credit card?) and got the greatest stuff! Mads and Chelsea love the new look. They say it’s so “me.” M actually bought me a blue pillow that says “Princess.” I’m not a princess – am I??? March 2003 3/01/2003 Wallet Woes I had such an embarrassing moment this afternoon. Went downtown to my fave boutique, picked out some fab accessories, and then realized I'd forgotten my wallet. Oops. While everyone in line watched, I had to take everything and put it back. My face is still beet red. So totally embarrasssing! 3/04/2003 Computer Fashion? I just discovered that lugging a laptop around in one of those black canvas bags is so yesterday. I found this website that has velvety cases to keep my computer cozy and stylish. They even come in fab colors like grape and kiwi. I’m all about being “up-to-date." 3/07/2003 Robbie Hits the Road Robbie called to meet me for a latte today. He wanted to tell me in person that he's leaving the city. Going on the road with his band and trying to "make it big." I'll miss him, but I'm definitely excited for him. He promised to keep in touch. Hope he does. Can't help crushing on that guy. 3/11/2003 Too Much of the Bubbly Decided to take a relaxing bubble bath tonight. I put some liquid soap in the tub, ran the water, and then the phone rang. The next thing I knew, bubbles were everywhere! So much for relaxing. What a mess. Took me forever to clean it up! 3/13/2003 Cool AND Kind Bumped into Nolee flying down 6th Ave. today. She had two big shopping bags in each hand. I thought she'd hit some major sale or something, but she told me that two days a week she delivers hot meals to elderly people who can’t get out of the house. I swear, that girl is one surprise after another. 3/15/2003 The Skinny on Mini's Being the fashionista – with great legs – that I am, I was thrilled to hear that miniskirts are back in and a "must-have" for spring! Awesome. 3/18/2003 Compliments Go a Long Way So I was sitting and having a latte at this new café, and this cute guy who works there started talking to me. He said when he saw me he was sure I was a fashion model! Could you die? I love a good compliment. I think I'll be going back to that place! 3/19/2003 Choo on This Took the subway with Nolee today. Out of nowhere she tells me there are 277 underground subway stations. She knows so many random facts. It's not like she's a bookworm, just really smart. And she says she's building her own website! Should be up and running soon. Can’t wait to check it out. 3/21/2003 Take Me, Take Me! Just spoke to Mads. She’s going to the Bahamas for the weekend with her dad. I am really jealous. I feel like jumping into her suitcase! 3/23/2003 Just Another Lunch with Nolee Nolee and I met for lunch today with another friend of mine, Leslie. When Les went to fix her lipstick, Nolee informed her that most lipstick contains fish scales. Wow, who knew? Nolee did! Leslie's eyes completely bugged out, but she was totally impressed with Nolee's smarts. 3/26/2003 Fancy Face I'm sooo glad winter is over! I hit the cosmetics counters today and got so psyched about new looks for the spring/summer season. Of course, I couldn't resist – I just had to buy some fab shades to give myself a makeover! 3/27/2003 Back to the ‘70s The girls and I went to a '70s party tonight. Loved the music. But I can’t believe the “fashions” people wore back then. I mean, some have come back and are cool and retro, but some should really stay where they belong – in the past. 3/29/2003 "Dimples" is Back! That guy (Josh) I went out with a few weeks ago just e-mailed me. Invited me and the girls to meet him and his friends for brunch tomorrow. They have it every Sunday at this hip restaurant in Union Square. There’s a live Latin band, and it’s supposed to be a blast. Will be great to see his cute dimples again! April 2003 4/1/2003 A True Tattoo? Nolee is a total riot. She showed up at brunch today with a big tattoo on her arm! It was a really cool design but still, a tattoo! She had us going until we were done eating. Then she broke out laughing and said, "April Fools!" It's just temporary and will wash off in a few days! 4/3/2003 Keeping Hush About Her Crush I totally think Chelsea has a crush on River. She’d never admit it, but I can just tell. She acts different around him. We all went out tonight, and I could swear she was flirting. I gotta call Mads now and see if she thinks I’m right! 4/6/2003 Guy Friends Rock Went to a new restaurant/lounge with the girls last night, and our friend Hudson came along. He’s great to go out with because if you're interested in a guy, he'll go over and start talking to him and then introduce you. He’s cool like that. Plus, he’s always good when you need guy advice, which we always do!!! 4/9/2003 Not a Smooth Move Was in this smoothie place this afternoon and totally caught this cutie's eye. So I introduced myself and told him how much I liked his style. He said "thanks" but then turned around to ask his girlfriend what kind of smoothie she wanted. Oops! I totally didn't notice her… 4/11/2003 Cheese Please Had lunch with Hudson. He started flirting with this waitress (not unusual for him), but his lines are just so cheesy I can’t help but laugh. He actually said, “You are such an angel – did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” I burst out laughing. I told him later if she'd wanted “cheese” she’d go to the supermarket. 4/15/2003 The Wheel Way To Impress? Just ran into Bryant and Nolee skateboarding in Central Park. It’s so obvious that he's crushing on her. Bryant tried to do a fancy move to impress her and wound up on his backside, in a really big puddle! He had to walk around with wet pants. I think his pride got a good soaking, too. 4/21/2003 Puppy Fever 4/24/2003 New Yorkie 4/26/2003 OOPS! 4/29/2003 Doin' the Spring Thing May 2003 5/01/2003 Brow Beater? 5/03/2003 Wheat Treat 5/08/2003 Kicks and Salsa 5/10/2003 Open Sesame! 5/13/2003 Comic Cuties 5/14/2003 Flirty Skirts 5/17/2003 Summer Shopping Hudson and I went shopping with Bryant to get some new skateboard wheels. Turns out he buys them at this skate and surf shop. They had some totally boss bikinis there, which got me dreaming about summer vacation. Later, we headed down to the coolest used bookstore so I could stock up on my summer reading! 5/18/2003 Swingin' Sunday Color me tired. Had the greatest Sunday night ever. Juan called and asked me to try out some dance moves at this big swing dance party that happens every Sunday. Swing is way different than salsa, but Juan has all the right moves. I was able to keep up and then some! But I SO gotta soak my tired toes. 5/20/2003 Party People The gang got together last night to plan Nolee’s birthday bash. Chelsea talked to Nolee's mom, who said she’s getting a limo for all of us. How cool is that? We’re gonna cruise around the city in style, then hit Nolee's fave lounge to hear some music. Madison suggested sushi, but no one else was biting. Maybe pizza at some point. Mmmm 5/24/2003 We Drove All Night Nolee’s birthday was amazing! I couldn’t believe how HUGE the limo was. Nolee was bursting when she saw it. We drove all over the city like we were major movie stars or something. A great night in all – except for that ham-and-pineapple pizza we ate at 3:00 in the morning. Ugh. I’m still full – and tired! 5/27/2003 Matchmaking Mutt Was a super-sunny day in NYC today. Thought I'd spend it with Yorkie at her fave downtown doggie park. Yorkie found her first “boyfriend” – Norton, this big black dog. Yorkie also found me a boyfriend. Sort of. His name's Curt and he’s Norton’s owner. We’re gonna have a "double date" with our dogs next week! 5/30/2003 Appointment Overload Had a mini meltdown today. Was feeling sooo stressed about my schedule, which has gotten crazy busy lately! Between dance classes, yoga, and tons of social engagements, I just don't get enough time to relax. Hudson came over with some ice cream and a cool head, and he helped rearrange my schedule so I'll have more time to just chill. Whew! June 2003 6/02/2003 Picture This Okay, so I know I’m overbooked, but after dance class tonight, Juan and I walked by this sign for drawing classes. We went in, and I found out I don’t have to sign up for a whole bunch of classes. I can just go as much as I want (or not) – perfect for a busy girl like me. I’ve always wanted to get in touch with my inner artist, and now’s my chance! 6/06/2003 Game, Set, Match Chelsea’s admirer isn’t the only one with a secret. I’ve got a king-size crush on River! Don’t know how he feels about me, but I know Chels is cool with it. Ever since I said she should hang with Hudson at his soccer game, she’s only had eyes for him. Which means I’ve made another successful match! Score one (make that seven!) for Barbie. 6/09/2003 Jam Session How’s this for fate? River called. He asked me to join him at a friend’s studio, to chill out and – get this – jam. I don’t play an instrument (yet!), but I went and sang with him and his buds. He even taught me some killer chords on the guitar. All that singing gave me a great idea for our next girls’ night out...karaoke! 6/12/2003 Recipe for Disaster Okay, so I got up the nerve to ask River to come over for dinner. I bought flowers, his fave peach iced tea, and stuff to make blackened chicken tacos. That’s right, chicken tacos – totally spaced that he’s a vegetarian. We wound up getting take-out falafel, but I still felt silly! 6/15/2003 Gimme the Boot Bummed about my disastrous dinner with River. I mean, he was cool about it and all, but I’m definitely feeling kinda down in the dumps. Decided shopping was the fastest way to lift my spirits…and I was absolutely right. Bought the cutest blue boots EVER at My Boutique. Mads is gonna die when she sees them – they’re classic! 6/18/2003 B Got Game Feeling a bit stressed again about everything. So...I went to my fave café for an iced coffee (or two or three). Was gonna get everything together on my PDA and plan out my week. Instead, I wound up getting totally distracted by these awesome new games on my cell phone. Speaking of awesome, Mads has a new music video game that’s way cool, too. 6/20/2003 There's Something About Nolee… So Nolee told me she’s totally gonna go for Bryant. I think it’s so the no-brainer. I mean, duh, they both live on their skateboards. And did I mention that Mads is sweet on Sutton? They’ve spent some serious quality time together. But...hmm...I’m still not sure about River. I think we may be better off as friends – at least for now. 6/21/2003 Karaoke Night Had a crazy night of karaoke with the girls. Hudson came over to my place to puppy-sit...for the first and last time. He ordered a pepperoni pizza, and when the pups smelled it, they jumped all over him. The pizza wound up on the floor AND the pooches. Hudson passed out on the couch after cleaning everything up! 6/24/2003 Great Date Curt, the cutie from the dog park, called today. At first, I thought he was gonna ask if Yorkie and I would meet him and Norton for a play date. Instead, he asked me to go to this great café. We ended up munching on burgers and talking forever…and I found myself staring into his amazing blue eyes. 6/26/2003 Instant Tan Mads invited the girls to hang by the pool at her dad’s club tomorrow and scope out cuties. I’m psyched to wear my new bikini, but – news flash! – I’m pale as a ghost. So I’m going to this new spa downtown that will spray self-tanner on you. Looks just like a real tan – without the sunburn! 6/28/2003 Blonde on Blonde We went to the premiere of the funniest movie ever…Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde featuring America’s fave blonde. The best part of the whole night was that we got to sit next to – and totally hang with – Elle Woods. She’s even more beautiful in person, and she made me totally proud to be a blonde! We exchanged e-mail addresses, and we’re gonna go shopping together this summer. Can’t wait! 6/29/2003 Easy Riders Got the whole group outta bed early today to go biking. The guys were way tired, but they really got into it. We biked all along the Hudson River just off the West Side Highway. There’s an awesome path there, and you get amazing views of the city. Afterward, we were so hungry we woofed down an entire brick-oven pizza. Yummy! July 2003 August 2003 September 2003 9/??/2003 ... wore was awesome. Even if I don't become, like, some bellydancing expert, I've GOT to get one of those skirts! 9/21/2003 Hard to Say Goodbye Totally bumming about Bryant! We had this great going-away party for him at Mads' place last night. It was loads of fun till we had to say goodbye. Then we all burst into tears big time! I think even River's eyes were getting moist. But at least we'll have a new pen (or e-mail) pal now. October 2003 November 2003 December 2003 January 2004 1/1/2004 Sealed with a Smooch Last night was a blast! The black-and-white theme made the whole place look super swank. Riv and I danced nonstop 'til the big countdown. Then he kissed me at midnight, and -- I swear -- I saw stars! 2004 is gonna be one totally sweet year! 1/4/2004 Big City Blues Mads is packing for Jamaica. Should be helping, but feel a bit bummed out. I'm psyched for her...just wish I was going with 'em! Hope River and I can squeeze in some one-on-one time before he leaves! 1/7/2004 Heartache Headstart Went with Mads to hang with the guys while they practiced. Somehow River looked hotter than ever! Sigh... I know the competition takes center stage right now -- I just can't believe how much I'm gonna miss him! 1/9/2004 Mind Over Matter Gotta get over the Jamaica thing. From now on, I'm officially completely cool about it. Sure, they'll have the best time ever. But they'll take lotsa pics and send 'em right to my camera phone. So it'll feel just like being there...right? 1/11/2004 Tickets to Paradise? The gang is gone gone GONE -- off in paradise. Chels, Nols, and I were majorly moping...then we started talking. Sounds crazy, but we might be able to swing the trip! Gotta get to work. A long shot for sure, but still a shot... 1/13/2004 Done Deal? Drumroll, please -- best news ever! Looks like we'll be hittin' the Jamaican beaches after all! Took tons of convincing, but our parents finally caved...as long as we pay our own way. Ha! As if a minor detail like that could ever stop US! 1/16/2004 Totally Trippin' Cannot believe it -- WE'RE GOING TO JAMAICA! Chels is a total miracle worker with her hot designs. They completely sold out! Seriously feels like a dream -- one that's about to come true! 1/18/2004 Jamaica at Last! Hellooo, Jamaica! Woohoo! We're actually here! This place is totally tropical -- incredible views in every direction. Riv's eyes popped out when he saw me! Says he's missed me like crazy. Can't wait to enjoy some sunsets with my sweetie! 1/20/2004 Seeing Things? I know I should feel psyched to be in Jamaica...but things aren't exactly how I thought they'd be. Been stressing about all the time Riv and Mads are spending together. Could something be going on between those two? Nah...no way. Crazy. (Or is it?) 1/24/2004 Scoot Over My head is spinning! Had a dream that River showed up on a scooter and whisked me away for a beautiful picnic. I wish! Too bad I woke up to the band's five millionth rehearsal. Why'd it have to be just a dream?! 1/26/2004 Helpless in Jamaica My sweetie is so nervous! Riv is one day away from the biggest night of his life. Never seen him like this. Wish there was somethin' I could do. Feel totally helpless! Just hope he knows I'm here for him! 1/28/2004 After Effects Can't believe what went down last night with Beat to Beat! Never could've imagined it if I tried. Some things are just meant to be! This whole Jamaican vacation has been amazing. We'll remember it 4EVER! 1/30/2004 Pillow Talk On the plane right now. Lame movie, so figured I'd scribble instead. Mads is asleep on my left shoulder. River's snoring on my right. He's so cute when he sleeps! Think I'll catch some ZZZs, too, before we're back in the City That Never Sleeps. What a trip! February 2004 2/1/2004 Easy Listening Been chillin' out today, listening to a CD of songs River wrote for the band. They're sooo good, and he said I was totally his inspiration. What a sweetie! Think I'm gonna make him a scrapbook of our Jamaica trip for Valentine's Day. Bet he'd love it! 2/4/2004 Cinnamon Sisters Met the girls today for yummy cinnamon-spiced lattes. Couldn't stop gabbing about our trip! Jamaica seems, like, a thousand years ago -- especially since we've all been shivering from this freezing weather! Ahhh...memories! 2/5/2004 Kitty Care Delancey says her cat's gotten so fat lately. I took Yorkie over for a play date -- figured it would make Sugar run all over the place and get some exercise. But she just cuddled up and went to sleep. Wonder what's up. 2/7/2004 Grabbin' at Gifts Yikes -- I haven't even started making River's V-Day scrapbook! Maybe I should buy him something instead. Hmm...CDs? A book? Maybe a new pair of gloves? Gonna ring up Mads. We'll think of something! 2/9/2004 Hey, Hey, Almost V-Day! Got the sweetest valentine in the mail today -- from River, of course! It's also an invitation -- to a special candlelit dinner for two! Don't know what restaurant yet. He said it's gonna be a surprise. Gonna be sooo romantic, too! 2/12/2004 Tunes to Go Okay, I found the perfect V-Day gift for River -- an MP3 player! Will let him take his fave music wherever he goes. He can record stuff, too -- like radio riffs or cool sounds he hears on the street. I just know he's gonna dig it! 2/13/2004 Pooch Smooch Delancey and I went to get little Valentine treats for Yorkie and Sugar, and this big dog ran right up to us. He had a doggie toy in his mouth -- a stuffed heart! Too cute, so I just had to get one for Yorkie. 2/14/2004 Music and Memories -- and Chocolate! Can't believe it -- River made ME a scrapbook of our Jamaica trip! So awesome! And he flipped over the MP3 player! The restaurant he took me to was AMAZING -- coolest decor and fabulous food, including this ultra-delish chocolate torte! Riv rocks! 2/18/2004 The Little Things You know what's way cool? Seeing something you love in a store window, then finding out it's on sale! Like the sweater I spotted today -- completely sassy, with trendy tassels and an angled design. So stylin'! 2/20/2004 Pillow Primp Am getting bored with my bedroom. I don't think it needs a major overhaul, cuz I still like the antique blue on the walls. Hmm, wonder if Chels could make me some funky pillows... That'll splash some color around this place! 2/24/2004 Nail Call It's been a month since I've done anything to my nails. Ick! Gotta go to the nail salon for an all-out manicure...and of course, some TLC for my tootsies, too. Could use a pamperin' break -- this NYC winter's been pretty harsh! 2/26/2004 Polished Look Wow, what a difference a manicure makes! My nails look and feel TONS better! Only prob is, I'm super paranoid about chipping 'em! Guess I gotta get over that -- cuz life goes on, even with new-styled nails! 2/28/2004 Best to Think Big! Great day! First, the band got fab feedback from that music exec. Nothing solid yet, but it's something! Then River told me the guys are planning a big group date with us in the spring. Big group date? CANNOT wait! March 2004 April 2004 May 2004 June 2004 6/7/2004 Ready! Set! Shop! Sooo ready to shop! Makin' a list so I don't forget anything. I totally wanna look hot this summer. Ooh! Note to self, "Don't forget sassy jeans!" Phew, almost forgot! 6/12/2004 MAJOR Shopping Spree! OK, just had a MAJOR shopping spree!! And I got everything I needed! Can't wait to hit the party scene in my new jeans! 6/16/2004 Hungry Boys The boys are STILL giving me a hard time about our mall "adventure" last weekend. I guess they were good sports, tho. They were totally starving the WHOLE time! 6/21/2004 Face-Off With Makeup Funniest thing...Chelsea's pup, Churro, got into Nolee's makeup from Sephora! He got lipstick ALL over his cute lil' face. Just like the boys! hehe 6/25/2004 Rockin' Out So yesterday was our last day of school. Mads did the sweetest thing. She made us each a CD with all our fave songs!! Listening to it now. Totally rocks!! July 2004 August 2004 September 2004 October 2004 November 2004 December 2004 January 2005 1/4/2005 2005 Kickoff I can't believe it's already 2005. I keep dating all my schoolwork 2004. Oops! Anyway, this year is gonna be absolutely fabulous! I wanna kick it off with a way cool weekend getaway with the girls. I'll chat with 'em 'n see what they think. 1/11/2005 Miami, Here We Come! Miami it is! We're gonna shop 'til we drop, have fun in the sun, and live it up on Miami Beach! I so cannot wait. We've decided that next month is the best time to go. But which weekend? Well, gotta go...I'm meeting the gang at the Dish! 1/17/2005 Off-Season Shopping Okay, so I've made a list of everything we gotta do before our trip next month. This weekend we're going shopping for bathing suits. It's gonna be tough, tho, cuz it's totally off season. I bet Mads or Chels will know where to go! 1/23/2005 Can it Be a Canopy Bed? It's official! Mads Dad made the hotel reservations in Miami!! We checked out our rooms online. We actually have canopy beds! CANOPY BEDS!! Well, gotta go...the girls will be here any minute. We're hitting this cute boutique for bathing suits! 1/30/2005 Pack it Up! Plans for this trip are getting better by the minute! We have a fab room with a view and a canopy bed! We're close to the beach! We're bringing our pets! And guess what? We can rent scooters from the hotel! Well, better start packing...we leave Friday!! February 2005 March 2005 April 2005 May 2005 June 2005 6/03/2005 Big Show Tomorrow! I can't believe the "Day & Nite" fashion show is tomorrow. I wish Delancey 'n Kenzie could be in it, too. Kenzie's out of town for the weekend, and D already has plans with Ellis. She told us we HAD to call her on Sunday and dish about the show! 6/09/2005 Summer Fun's Almost Begun Only two and a half weeks left of school! I can't believe it's almost summer vacation. Fun in the sun, here we come! We don't have any major plans yet. I'm sure we'll do something way exciting! Ooh -- maybe we could make a summer flick with Ellis! 6/15/2005 Sweet Outfit I SO blushed at the Dish this weekend. We went there for smoothies 'n ice cream. Guess who spilled her smoothie all over her new outfit? I did! Mads made me feel better, tho. She said it was a fab excuse to go shopping! So we did. Now I have 2 new outfits! 6/21/2005 School's Almost Out! The last day of school is one week from today! Mads is totally psyched. Well, we all are! I can't wait 'til this weekend. We're throwing the biggest beach party EVER! We still have to get Kenzie a b-day present. Maybe Mads can find something. 6/27/2005 Tomorrow, I Luv Ya Tomorrow is the last day of school. I can't believe it! Almost everyone has signed my yearbook…well, except for the girls. We're gonna have a special slumber party and sign each other's yearbooks. I told them they had to leave me at least half a page! July 2005 August 2005 September 2005 October 2005 November 2005 December 2005 January 2006 1/06/2006 Bling it On! So glad it's Friday! I mean, why is it that even short weeks seem long? Anyway, did I tell you my New Year's resolution? I'm gonna wear a touch of bling every day! Today I wore my sparkly new earrings. Tomorrow? Silver shimmery nail polish! 1/13/2006 Freaky Friday I had the worst luck today! I was wearing this cute, winter-white outfit. Well, guess what happened at lunch? I spilled chocolate milk all over it! Then we had a pop quiz in history! And on top of that, I lost my fave sunglasses! It must be Friday the 13th! 1/21/2006 Luxury Ski Trip I can't wait 'til next weekend! We're going on our annual ski trip. We're staying at this really cool luxury cabin with a big screen TV, indoor swimming pool, and 2 snowmobiles. Delancey's psyched to ride 'em! I'm psyched to hit the slopes! 1/27/2006 Pack it Up! Today is the big day!! The girls are meeting at my place in an hour. And the limo is on its way. I'm gonna load it up with hot apple cider, hot cocoa, a couple snow-themed movies, and yummy snacks! So psyched! February 2006 March 2006 April 2006 May 2006 June 2006 6/04/2006 It's On! Ooooh, River just sent me a text. The boys are playing volleyball at the park today and they want us to come, too. Mads and I bought slammin' new shorts yesterday. I also have hot new shades. Can you think of a more perfect place to rock 'em? I gotta call the girls! 6/12/2006 ''' '''Bikini Blahs So, I just pulled out my old swimsuit from last year and I'm NOT feelin' it. I don't want to miss out on all the fab new styles! Wonder if anyone wants to shop with me? I know! We'll do a study session for finals at my house, then reward ourselves with a summer shopping spree! 6/24/2006 Surprise! It's Kenzie's birthday tonight at midnight! She thinks we're all going to this club because Madison's fave DJ is spinning. Not so much! When we get there, the boys will be waiting with a gorgeous cake, tons of balloons, and a table piled high with presents. I'm wearing this amazing lil' lavender dress and my sparkly silver boots! 6/29/2006 Crank It Up! Guess what? A super-famous all-girl band is playing for FREE in Bryant Park tomorrow! The bad news? It starts at 7 a.m.!! The girls and I are stoked, especially because a morning news show will be filming the whole thing. We might even be on TV! Gallery BarbiesJournal.jpg BarbiesJournal2.jpg BarbiesJournal3.jpg BarbiesJournal4.jpg BarbiesJournal7.png BarbiesJournal8.png BarbiesJournal5.jpg BarbiesJournal6.jpg Category:Barbie Category:Web Category:Journals Category:My Scene